


Quick and to the Pointless

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concerts, Forceful shirt removal, Frottage, Kilts, Kissing, M/M, Queens of the Stone Age - Freeform, Rock and Roll, Stupid Crushes, Surprise piercing, hints of future crossdressing, mosh pit, vodka flask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 2000</p><p>Cas didn't have time to change out of his suit from work to see the Queens of the Stone Age concert.<br/>Dean is at the concert in hopes to hang out with his crush. But the jerk blows him off. </p><p>Cas is 26 while Dean is 21 but a bit twinky.<br/>-----<br/>Pastelcastiel was hankering for punk rock crowd surfing mosh pit scene. This is what happened instead... QotSA is an awesome band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick and to the Pointless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelcastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcastiel/gifts).



> [ Rated-R is the album I listened to while writing this. ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmQ6lGJ-kCA)

Once people started noticing Castiel in the pit, he could tell. The six inches of crowded space around him would expand to a good few feet. Someone muttered, "Cherry Poppin' Daddies are playing next week." Cas just squinted at the guy with safety pins through his ear cartilage, "Yeah. I know." After an awkward pause, the guy backed away from Castiel. He knew his attire wasn't fully appropriate, but he had a work meeting that ended late. So he was at the Queens of the Stone Age show in a suit. Sure the turn of the century meant trend setting, but he knew this wasn't appropriate. He was feeling a mix of shame and elation to actually making it to the concert. He wanted to be a fool tonight. Get stupid and a black eye in the mosh pit. Drink something and kiss someone. He undid his tie a little and set his eyes forward to the stage for a few as the vodka settled his nerves from his water bottle.

Dean was shouting over two girls chatting loudly to try to get the attention of Michael. He was hoping that his crush would appreciate that he was there. But Michael just looked at him with a nod and went back to talking the drummer of the opening act. Dean looked at the grass of the amphitheater to hide his shame. He spent $15 to be here and wore a kilt. Fuck it. Fuck Man Whore Michael. He headed towards the mosh pit that was warming up to the opening song. He felt a bit relieved that he wasn't at all the only guy in a kilt. Leaving the house was hell. Sammy was screeching with laughter seeing his older brother trying to slink past the living room to the garage. Their mom just shook her head and told him to not lose his panties. At least he was 21 and could do whatever he wanted while staying at his parents' place during the summer.

He saw a dark haired man in a suit bobbing his head and fidgeting with his tie. He was Dean's type. Powerful and successful with a bit of rebellion. He noticed the guy made a slight face after drinking from his flask. Dean smirked and wedged himself next to the guy on the edge of the pit. "Can I have a sip? Pretty thirsty."

Cas looked over to see a young man in an army camo kilt and a black t-shirt with a flirty smile that matched his voice. "Uh, vodka doesn't hydrate, you know." The guy giggled while taking the flask. "No shit. I'm Dean, by the way." As Dean sipped the vodka, the bone shaking guitar and base started up. This made casual talking impossible. Castiel tried shouting his name but Dean looked at him confused. He leaned forward and shouted, "I'm Cas."

"Cool!" Dean shouted back into Castiel's ear. Soon the bodies around them started going crazy. Cas slipped the flask into his pants pocket. Dean started jumping around with the flow of movement in the crowd. He nudged Cas with a grin. Cas nudged back and then got into the contagious mayhem. After the fourth song, Cas was feeling like a sweat sponge and was trying to hide his discomfort. Dean could tell and with bold hands, he grabbed ahold of the older man's jacket and pulled it off before tossing it over a few people. Cas froze and checked his pants to see if his wallet was there instead of in the jacket. Thankfully the wallet was on him. He glared at Dean before grabbing him. "Don't do that! I could've had something important in there!" 

Dean blushed realizing how foolish that was. But he wasn't one to be put in his place easily. He slipped his fingers to the buttons of Cas' dress shirt while looking up into blue eyes. With a raised eye brow he ripped the buttons off as opening the shirt. Cas was impressed by how strong Dean was, but now he had a ruined shirt and no more jacket. Speechless, Cas backed away and tried to put distance away from Dean. But a shove of an elbow forced him forward to shove himself and Dean into the group on their left. Dean shoved back and starting paying more attention to the band. 

Cas was left with his own musings about the strange boy next to him. He decided that wearing a torn dress shirt in a body heat rich area was unnecessary. He shucked it off and threw it at Dean. Dean cursed loudly as the shirt covered his head. He turned to Cas and couldn't help but appreciate the pale lean muscle that was getting closer and closer. "Well, hello again." Dean muttered and dug his hands into those bare hips. Cas cursed at feeling calloused fingers bruise his sensitive skin as hungry green eyes stared up at him. He blushed and growled into Dean's ear, "You just wanted to fuck me."

Dean couldn't help but hold his mouth open hearing that voice move him more than the bass blarring from the speakers. Suddenly his world was only the man in his hands. He did. He really wanted to fuck this man. But maybe it was just the sexy rock, vodka and the haze of stagnant drug smoke warping him into a horny bastard. He licked his lips and pulled Cas into a kiss. They both got shoved out of the pit but didn't care. They wandered to a spot suitable for making out. Cas slipped down onto the grass with a slight stumble and Dean giggled before doing the same when sitting down next to the shirtless man. They had an awkward moment of catching their breath and admiring the other. 

Castiel smiled lazily before leaning in to kiss Dean's neck. The hard guitar and vocals of Quick and to the Pointless muffled Dean's gasps and moans as Cas left a hickey. Cas pulled away but was pushed up into a kiss and squirmed feeling Dean pull him onto Dean's lap. Dean gestured shyly and Cas shrugged but nodded before unzipping his pants to reveal black underwear. Dean's blush became obvious in the blue white light of the venue. "I was asking if this was cool, man. Um. Uh, yeah..." Dean squirmed a little but stole glances at Cas' bulge. He arched his hips at the thoughts of arousal the sight gave him. Castiel was also blushing. He tended to be blunt when aroused. Scared a few exes at first about how quickly and at ease he was at getting naked. Dean seemed to be just shy about it instead of scared.

"How about we just get off together?" Cas whispered.

"Dude, I'm not showing myself to the world for fuck sake," Dean blushed harder but felt his stomach flip excitedly. Cas just frowned for a moment before hitching up Dean's kilt so the fabric covered both of their crotches. Dean watched with a raised brow as he felt  Cas' fingers ghost over his boxer briefs but couldn't see it. He moaned as the thrill hit him. A voice in the back of his mind nagged that maybe this should've been Michael instead. But a louder one said that Cas was far better.

Castiel carefully slipped their hardening cocks out but under the camo fabric as Dean leaned up to kiss him. He let Dean dictate the pace based on the intensity of the kisses. He'd squeeze in an upward pull as Dean sucked on the tip of his tongue and lazily twist  his wrist as Dean explored the tongue piercing Cas got two summers ago. After a few minutes, Dean decided to slip a hand under his kilt to join Cas'. The dry friction was a bit intense but the humidity of the venue and the precum helped. They fell into a pattern of pushes and pulls with a building grind of hips as they neared the peak. Then the opening chords of The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret started playing and Dean bit Cas' shoulder as the chorus kicked in. Yeah, maybe music was stimulation for Dean's cock. Or maybe it was feeling Cas hum along to Josh Homme's vocals against his ear lobe. He felt Cas' nails dig into his skin as the older man came after him. As they caught their breath, they rolled onto their backs on the grass after tucking themselves in. Cas slipped his fingers in between Dean's. Dean burst into giggles as Feel Good Hit of the Summer started blasting as the finale. Rolling onto his side to face Cas, "All those probably won't feel as good as I feel now." 

Cas kissed Dean's forehead. "I can go for another hit."  The 21 year old smiled shyly. "Same."

"Cherry Poppin' Daddies are playing next week. Maybe wear a swing skirt instead of a kilt for that one?"


End file.
